


Uncertainty

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [116]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Cale watches a pirate teach his troops how to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Cale, Uncertainty

It was strange to watch his son circle around his people, even in training; but, he supposed, Valen knew what he was doing. Even if some of the fighting styles he was showing David and the other youths, Cale had never seen before. Not all of them looked effective-- one of them was a circle, all circles and soft movements, but maybe that was the point.

It would have been more reassuring to let Rafe train his son. Rafe had trained him, and Rita, and most of the earliest Ooshati, who had in turn worked with those they had collected after, and trained those who were born among them. It should have been Rafe down there, working with David and Keir, instead of Valen-- who was a scientist and a pirate and a Mangler well before he was even a Tyrusian, or a teacher, or a soldier.

Which had nothing to do with the fact that a space pirate had volunteered his aid in the first place. And it was so much easier to think of Valen as a pirate, and as a mangler, and as a friend, then it was to think of him as a Tyrusian who'd been ghosted for having morals, or as Rafe's youngest son.

Which was part of the reason Rafe wasn't here now, teaching, and Valen was. Rafe hadn't shown the slightest hint of recognition when Cale had introduced them to one another, though Valen had hidden his almost well enough for Cale to worry anyway. But Cale knew, because Valen had been honest with him from the beginning; he was, or had once been, Rafe's son. And in all honesty, Rafe should have recognized his own face, as strongly as the young man took after him. Even Cale had been able to see it. But he hadn't. As sharp as he was, it was beyond Cale's understanding of him to think he had simply missed it.

So something was wrong with Rafe, no matter how familiar he was acting. Though Cale didn't know what it was just yet, and he was a little terrified of what it might be. He didn't know if he had it in him to survive loosing his friend again.


End file.
